Home Movies
by Elizem18
Summary: When Wanda finds outs it's Ian's birthday, she wants to do something special for him, and a little surprise for a few others as well! Set after the Host! Very fluffy at times
1. Getting Ready

**My first official 'HOST' story. There will be more chapters and this one is kinda fluffy, so sorry, I love fluff. :)**

**Please please please read and review!!! **

**Disclaim: I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters....but I wish she would surrender Ian.**

Wanda POV:

"Hey Wanda, calm down. We'll be there soon." Melanie says as we drive back towards the caves. I'm so excited about my suprise that I can hardly stay still.

Me, Mel, Jared, Sunny and Kyle all went out on this special raid so I could do this for Ian. It's a miracle that I was able to get out without him. Thankfully Jeb concocted some special work that 'only' Ian could do so he was forced to let me go alone. But I knew he wasn't happy about it, even though I had everyone he trust coming with me.

It was after sunset, but the moonlight was bright and it was still easy to see. So I was the first to see the outline of our cave home from over half a mile away. That's when I started bouncing so much that Mel threatened to sit on me.

Jared pulled the van around to one of our secured ports and some how backed the large van into the given space. To cover up my suprise, Sunny and I had picked up a few extra things for everyone so Ian wouldn't be supicious. I clutched the DVD in my hands to my chest for a second before zipping it into my backpack, along with some of the other equipment I'd need for the suprise. Mel and Sunny had the rest of the stuff in their packs. We all picked up something from the van before heading into the dim tunnels. My once puny and weak body now had finally gained enough height and muscle that me carrying heavier loads only got complaints from Ian, which I could deal with. I know that he only worries about me.

I feel a blush heating up my face at just the thought of my Ian. What that man does to me is amazing. I keep a wide smile on my face as I follow behind my friends. Another minute and I step into bright cavern that is the plaza. I have been living with my humans for a little over 2 years now and I still marvel at the room every time I come in it. It's just beautiful to me.

I'm pulled out my trance when Mel takes my box of canned fruit and nods her head toward my right. I turn and my eyes connect with a pair of beautiful sapphire ones that are almost as familiar to me as my own. I smile as big as I can and run to him. Ian's strong, muscled arms wrap tightly around me and he swings me around, planting small kisses all over my face. I blush and look up at him, trying to memorize every line of his handsome face. He grins at me and bends down to kiss my lips. He kisses me gently and slowly, making the molten lava flow throughout me. I love it.

A moment later he pulls away, allowing me to breathe, and gives me a breathtaking smile.

"I missed you" I whisper to him. His arms tighten around me in response.

"I missed you too, Wanda. So much" He kisses my forehead, letting his lips linger a little longer than needful. I close my eyes and lean against his chest.

"Ummm...Wanda" I turn around to see Sunny standing beside us, her fingers fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be there in a second. Wait for me!" Sunny grins and nods, then flits off down the southern tunnel. I look back to Ian and he has a confused look on his face. I peck his cheek.

"Sunny and Mel needed my help with something. Is it okay with you for me to go with them for right now?" I want to make sure he doesn't need anything first.

Ian laughs and hugs me tight for a second. "Your free to do anything you want my Wanderer. Just as long as you promise to eventually come back." I smile at him and disentangle myself from him. I start walking toward the southern tunnel to meet Sunny and Mel, but turn once to wave goodbye to Ian. He smiles and waves back before going over to where Jared and Kyle are.

I turn and do a steady jog all the way down the dark tunnel and finally come to an end at the wide gameroom where I see Mel, Sunny and Jamie starting to set up. I walk over to them.

"I thought I said to wait for me" I say softly and they all whirl around.

"Hey Wanda!!" Jamie crows and throws his arms around me. He is now 15 almost 16 and probably a good 3 1/2 inches taller than me, but has the enthusiam of what Mel says a 5 year old has.

"Sorry we didn't wait, but we thought it would be eaiser to go ahead and get started." Sunny sounds totally sincere. That's why I love being around her so much.

"Annndd....It's only two hours to party time!" Mel says, a smile on her face.

Mel pulls out the box of white christmas lights Sunny bought and we begin stringing them all over the room. We hook the plugs into a small solar powered genarator and suddenly the whole room is filled with a soft white glow.

5 minutes later, Jared and Kyle both come in with two large circular folding tables. They help us set them up and Sunny covers them with pale yellow plastic table cloths. Sunny and Kyle then leave to get the others to start bringing down the food, while Mel and Jared hang a large white sheet from the ceiling, so it drapes over the far back wall opposite the river. I then pull off my pack and start gently taking out the peices to a brand new battery powered projector.

"Hey Jamie! Can you help me with this?" I call and Jamie lops over to me while Mel is helping Jared set up the small table for the projector to sit on.

"Sure Wanda! What do you need me to do?"

"Um..if I give you the directions, do you think you can put this together for me?" I watch Jamie's face light up in excitement.

"Yeah! Sure I can!" I hand him the piece of paper and he sets to work.

"Remember, we only have like another hour or so to get ready." I remind him.

"Don't worry Wanda, I'll have this put together in a jiffy!" With that I leave him to it.

I walk to the entrance of the cavern and take in the room. I hope Ian likes it, because it looks wonderful. When Kyle told me a few weeks ago that Ian's birthday was today, I really wanted it to be special for him, so Mel helped me come up with this party idea and Kyle and Sunny helped with gift part.

This whole raid we went on this week was really about getting decorations, some food and putting the 'gift' into action. The first part of the week, Sunny went with Mel and Jared to load up the decoration and party part, and Kyle went with me to collect the gift. Kyle led me to a small town on the border between Nevada and Arizona, where he and Ian had grown up. We went to what used to be their home, and to our luck, it was empty, and abandoned of any souls. When we first pulled up to the house I wasn't sure the things we needed were going to be there but he assured me that they would be. That there was no way the 'buggers' had found them.

We had broken into the back door and Kyle had led me to a staircase that was across from the kitchen. He found a small door that was just under the stairwell and pulled it open, revealing a bunch of dusty drawers that looked like they hadn't been used in decades.

"Yes" he had said as he yanked open a few of them. He then pulled me in front of him and showed me what looked like dozens of old video tapes.

"Are these it?" I'd asked him and he'd nodded, then gone to guard the car. I had ruffled through the videos and picked the ones that Kyle said had Ian on them. I also picked a few that were labled 'Kyle' as well, but those were for the 'bonus' surprise that Sunny and I had decided to do on the side. We then left and met up with the others and Sunny and I had gone to a local video store and changed all the videos to DVD, then organized them into "special home movies". We also had changed over the videos that we had secretly picked up of Jamie, Jared, Melanie, Jeb, and Kyle over the last few weeks as well. I remember all the trouble we had gone to, to be able to find those, but they were worth it. We put them all together, bought a projector and here we are, now ready for Ian's surprise birthday party, as well as the side surprise for a few others.

I walked over to the tables, where Lily, Goeffry, Trudy, and the new human, Ryan, were finishing filling plastic platters with different things.

"Hey" I said and they smiled at me.

"Hey Wanda, everything's done here. I'm getting excited, how about you?" Lily asked, reaching her hand over to take Ryan's. It was nice to finally see Lily happy again.

"Yeah, I'm excited. But nervous too. I hope he likes it." I feel my face heat up a little with my anxiety.

"I'm sure he'll love it" Trudy says calmly, smoothing my hair off my shoulder. I take a deep breath and smile, then walk over to Mel. She grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"Jared just left to get Ian." She whispered to me. I looked around quickly and saw all the humans that lived in the caves crammed all around, smiles on their faces. I think back to a couple years ago, when every human here would have gladly killed me if they got the chance, and now they had helped me do all this work for the man I loved.

Just then we all heard voices coming from back in the tunnel and Jeb whispered for everyone to shut up.

Then Jared appeared with my Ian at his side.

We all jumped up in the air and yelled "Happy Birthday Ian!!!!"

I watched Ian stumble back a few steps, then he smiled and his face turned a little red on the top of his cheeks. I ran over to him and leaped into his arms. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday my Ian." I said into his neck. He then put me down and tilted my face up to look at him.

"Did you do all this?" he said quietly, his voice full of wonder. I nodded.

"Well, not without the help of all our friends." I motioned to everyone in the room.

Ian then bent his head down so his forehead rested against mine.

"I love you Wanda" He murmered.

"I love you too Ian" and then I kissed him.

**What did ya think??? Please tell me!! The home movies begin in the next chapter so stay tuned everyone!!!**

**peace out!**

**Elizem17 :D**


	2. Ian

**Yay chapter 2!!! I love this one!! **

**Read and review please!!! i'd love to hear your comments!!**

**disclaim: i don't own the Host! or it's characters.**

Wanda POV:

_Previous Chapter-_

_Ian then bent his head down so his forehead rested against mine._

_"I love you Wanda" He murmered._

_"I love you too Ian" and then I kissed him._

I pulled away from Ian and gripped his hand.

"Time to..." I turn toward Melanie, "_party?_" I say questionly. She rolls her eyes and nods.

"Yes! Okay, it is time to party!" I say a little louder.

"Start some music Jamie!" Melanie yells to her younger brother, who beams back at her.

"You got it sis!" He then pushed a button on the CD player I bought a few weeks ago, and music began to play out. Mel had told me not to worry about music, because a few people had kept some of their favorite CDs with them when we invaded, so we were set. But I'm not sure what were going to with it?

I watched intently as some of my human friends started swaying to the rhythm of the music. They twisted their hips and threw their hands up in the air at different intervals. Sometimes they would even jump up and down! It really looked kind of silly. Then Mel saundered over to me, still some how keeping her body moving in exact time with the beat. I wonder how she does that?

"Come on Wanda! Dance! It's fun!" I shook my head from side to side, feeling uncomfortable.

"I don't know how!" I tell her. I almost have to yell to hear her over the music. Mel laughs.

"You just move around. It's natural! See!" She then spun quickly on her heel, took a little hop in the air and tossed her hands in front of her body. Jared then came to stand in front of her.

"Go babe!" He said to her as took her hand and they started swaying and moving in sync. Maybe that does look fun. Everyone bounced around to a few of these high paced songs. I wonder if Ian wanted to...

Just then the song changed and the beat was now gentle and slow. I could now easily understand the words that were being played too. My friends then all took their partners and started to move much slower. Sweeter. I looked around for a second and then spotted Mel and Jared moving with their arms around each other. I noted their postions, with Jared's hands resting softly on Mel's waist and Mel's arms twined around Jared's neck. That didn't look to hard.

I then felt warm breath on my ear.

"Do you want to dance Wanda?" Ian whispers softly in my ear. I shivered.

"I'm not sure I know how." I say back. He chuckles and takes my hand.

"Here, I'll show you" He picks me up some, so I'm standing on the tops of his feet. I hope my weight isn't hurting him. Ian then takes my hand that he's holding and pulls it around his neck. I automatically put my other one beside it, because like Mel said, it feels natural to do that. I feel his hands then skim down my sides, and finally come to a rest on my lower back. I smile up at him as he starts slowly spinning swaying from side to side. He bends his head down so our foreheads touch and continues to sway. Maybe this dancing thing isn't so bad, and Ian seems to be enjoying it. Then a question popped in my head.

"How old are you now Ian?" I whispered to him. He grinned.

"I'm 25" he mumured back. He then lightly connected our lips for a second before the song stopped. I didn't want to break our kiss but his gift was waiting to be revealed, so I had to. I backed a few steps from him and he looked a little disappointed. I smiled at him.

"Okay, time for your gift!" I said loud enough for everyone to hear. I nodded to Sunny, who was by the projector and she grinned back. I took Ian's hand and we all grabbed some food and Mel directed for everyone to sit in front of the white sheet. I was so excited for Ian to see this! I hope he loves it! I also can't wait to see his memories as well.

Then the sheet lights up.....

***************************DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK********************

...and a pretty woman with black hair, and bright blue eyes appears on the homade screen. She seems like she's trying to adjust the camara. She then takes a step back and smiles. I see that she's in a small green yard, with a old wooden fence in the background. She picks up what looks like a baseball and hands it to someone, then steps off screen. I then saw a younger Kyle, maybe 11, step out, holding the ball.

"Can you see me?" Kyle asks, taking a pitcher stance.

"Yes honey...Ian sweetie, you have to move over some, I can't see you" I hear a woman say.

Then a little Ian moves onto the screen, holding a baseball bat. He looks kind of nervous, but happy.

"This better mom?" He says in a higher toned, little boy voice. I feel a smile quirk my mouth. I glance at Ian real quick and see him smiling at the screen. In fact, everyone in the room is smiling.

"Yes, much better. Go ahead." Ian's mom directs and Kyle suddenly pulls his arm back and launchs the ball forward. I watch little Ian swing the bat and it connects with the ball, then flys across the yard. Ian's younger self smiles and runs toward his mom (who has come back on screen).

"Did you see that mom!" Ian and Kyle's mom smiles big and grabs Ian in a hug.

"Yeah I did. That was great honey!" Kyle then shuffles over.

"It was a lucky shot" He sounds smug but his smile shows his joking manner. I actually hear the present day Kyle laughing from across the room.

Their mom rolls her eyes and puts her arm around his shoulders as well as Ian's.

"My boys...." she sighs.

Suddenly the scene changes and I see a blue and yellow decorated living room. The camara begins sweeping the room and comes to rest on someone sitting on the floor in front of a light brown coffee table. I immediately reconigze the boy on the floor as Ian.

"Hey bro!" the person behind the camara yells. I'll take a 9 in 10 guess it's Kyle.

Ian glances up. "What do you want Kyle?"

"Dad got a new video camara, I'm testing it out. What's it look like?"

Ian raises an eyebrow. "Like my brother being stupid with a camara"

"I'm gonna..!!!" with that Kyle must have dropped the camara on the couch or something because the frame is tilted, but you can see the teenage versions of Ian and Kyle wrestling on the floor. I can hear laughter coming from the movie and from the people all around the room. I feel Ian's arm tighten around my waist. I look up at him. He begins talking through is laughing.

"How did....you...get..these?" He says and I giggle.

"I went to your old house with Kyle and he helped me find them." Ian leans his face down to mine. Our eyelashes intertwine.

"Do you like this gift?" I ask him. He chuckles and lightly lets his lips graze mine.

"It's amazing Wanda, absoulutly amazing. Thank you sweetheart." I feel my cheeks heat up and I try to put my head down, but Ian brings his hand up to keep my face in place. He leans back down and kisses me again. I wrap my arms around his neck, and kiss back, but we break apart abruptly when a roar of laughter comes from the crowd of people around us.

I look back at the screen and see a maybe 16 year old Ian dancing around in a white button down shirt and light blue boxer shorts. He is singing at the top of his lungs as well. I listen to the lyrics he's singing and find myself laughing as well.

_Just take those old records off the shelf_

_I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself_

_Today's music ain't got the same soul!_

_I like that old time Rock N' Roll!_

_Don't try to take me to a Disco_

_You'll never even get me out on the floor_

_In 10 minutes I'll be late for the door_

_I like that old time Rock N' Roll!_

_Still like that old time Rock N' Roll_

_That kind of music just soothes the soul_

_I reminisce about the days of old_

_With that OLD TIME ROCK N' ROLL!!!_

I look at Ian and see that his face is now blood red and everyone is laughing as hard as they can. I feel someone lean on my back and turn to see that it's Mel, who is doubled over laughing.

"I remember filming that!!!" Kyle yells as he and Sunny come and plop down on my right. I also see Ian glaring at him.

"You did this?!" He shouted at him. Kyle just laughed harder.

"Man that was fun" he answered.

"How did you get this??" Mel choked out to Kyle.

"I hid in his closet" I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop the giggles that wanted to come out. I hadn't meant to embarass Ian. I put my hand on his.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put that on there." I said sincerly, I really was sorry.

Ian just shook his head and kissed the top of my head.

"I don't blame you, not one bit. I love you for doing this. I just can't believe Kyle even taped that!" I smiled and snuggled into his chest. I heard everyone quieting down.

I looked back at the screen and saw the final clip playing across the screen. It was one of Ian on Christmas when he was probably 10. He has a big smile and is missing his two front teeth. It was so cute. The projector then turns off.

"That's it" I say and everyone stands and stretches. They all tell Ian one last happy birthday and a few of the guys imitate some of the same moves that younger Ian had done in the movie. Ian just scowls at them. When most everyone's left, I give Sunny a thumbs up and she head back to the projector.

"Hey wait!" I shout to Jared, Mel, Jeb and Jamie who are starting to clean up.

"What?" Mel asks.

"Sunny and I have some suprises for you guys too. So sit down and get comfortable."

They all sit and Sunny fixes the DVD.

"Should I be scared?" Jared asked. I look over at Sunny.

"Yes, you should be very scared" I giggle. The screen lights up again.

Here we go!

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!! :)**


	3. Melanie and Jamie

**Here is Melanie and Jamie's home movie! I hope you like! I decided to do a sweet moment with them. I may do a funny one for the next person tho.**

**Disclaim- I don't own The Host or it's characters, Stephenie Meyer does!**

***********************Don't mind me I'm a line break************************************

_Previous Chapter-_

_"Should I be scared?" Jared asked. I look over at Sunny._

_"Yes, you should be very scared" I giggle. The screen lights up again._

_Here we go!_

_***********************Don't mind me I'm a line break!*******************************_

Wanda POV:

The screen shows what looks like a living room. The the picture goes blurry for a second, like it was being spun around and lands on a woman's face. She has light brown hair and blue-green eyes. She looks at the camara in confusion.

"Adam, is this thing on?" **(A/N-I don't know melanie's parents names so I'm making them up, sorry!) **She questions someone I can't see. Then I hear Melanie gasp from beside me. I turn to look at her and she has a sad but breathtaking smile on.

"Mom and dad" she whispers quietly. I look back at the screen.

I hear a man sigh. "Yes Carrie, it's on."

Carrie raises an eyebrow. "How can you tell?" She tilts the camara to the right.

"The red button is lit" Adam answers.

"Oh, okay" Carrie says and swings the camara around to focus on what must be Adam, who is sitting on a brown leather couch. There is a small baby he's cradling in his arms. Jamie.

"There's Mommy's two favorite boys!" Carrie crows from behind the camara, and Adam smiles some, while looking down at a sleeping Jamie.

I glance over at Jamie, who is looking up at the screen with wide eyes. Melanie has her arms tight around him.

Carrie then walks a little closer to her husband and son and we see a close up of Jamie's little sleeping baby face.

"Jamie baby, can you open your eyes for mommy?" Carrie asks softly and her hand comes into the frame to stroke Jamie's nose. Baby Jamie wrinkles his nose and his eyes flutter open.

"Hi sweetie!" Carrie coos at him. She then zooms out as baby Jamie starts to look around. I watch Adam pull his son up some so he is sitting back against his chest, but looking at the camara.

Adam looks at his son then back at the camara with a smile. He then picks up Jamie's tiny fist and waves it a little.

"Hi mom" Adam says in a higher pitch voice and I hear Carrie chuckle.

"Adam you are something else" she sighs.

He laughs. "All us Stryder's are honey" I then hear some sort of slam coming from off screen. Maybe a door slam? The camara is then pointed toward a opening on the far side of the room and a little girl comes running in.

"Hey momma!" a young Mel says as she comes toward her mom. She goes off screen for a second then reappears right in front of it. She must have given her mom a hug.

"Hi sweetie, what were you doing outside?" Carrie asks Mel.

Melanie smiles at the camara, showing a few missing baby teeth. I can't help but smile at her sweet little girl face either.

"I was putting all the stuff daddy told me to put over by the tree for our tree house!" She gushed. She looks so excited.

"I remember that treehouse" Mel says from next to me and I touch her arm. She turns and smiles at me. I also see that she has a few tear streaks on her tan cheeks. We both look back at the screen.

"Oh yeah! That sounds like fun." Carrie sounds very animated. Little Melanie then looks to her right and smiles impossibly wider. She takes off in that direction and Carrie follows behind her. I then see Adam and Jamie again, with Mel now kneeling at her father's side, looking at Jamie. She lightly rubs his fuzzy head.

"Hi little brother" she whispers then bends forward and plants a small kiss on his forehead. I could almost swear I saw baby Jamie smile.

"You wanna hold him Mel?" Adam asks his daughter. Mel smiles up at him and nods, then plops down flat on her butt and holds her arms out in a cradle shape. Adam then gently settles Jamie on her lap, but keeps one hand on the back of Jamie's neck. I feel tears well up in my eyes at the sweet incounter between the three of them.

We then hear Carrie sniffle. "Can everyone wave bye at the camara?" she gently says.

Melanie and Adam give a small wave and Adam waves Jamie's fist again.

Then the screen goes blank again. I look over at Mel and Jamie and try to clear my throat of the cotton ball that feels like is stuck in it.

"Umm..what did you think?" I ask, hoping I did the right thing. I must have because Mel lets go of Jamie for a second and throws her arms around me.

"That was a great surprise Wanda! Thank you so much! I had almost forgotten about that!" Mel cried, which she rarely seems to do. Jamie came and joined our hugging. Mel and I both kissed one of his cheeks. He smiled.

"Thanks Wanda!" Jamie said. I smiled big at him then saw Sunny get up from Kyle's lap.

"Who's ready for the next one?" She asked softly.

Kyle looked kind of stunned. I grinned.

"Ya'll have more? Where were we during all this?" Kyle said and Sunny and I laughed.

"We've been collecting these for a little while now. Sunny, can you please in the next one." I asked her and she nodded to me. I sit back against Ian once more, but he pulls me up into his lap instead. I really don't mind though.

This is going great. I'm so glad we did this! I wonder who's next?

********************************Don't mind me I'm a line break!**********************

**Who do you think should be next???? Review and tell!! Also, should it be another sweet moment or something funny??**

**peace out! **

**Elizem17**


	4. Kyle and Sunny and Jodi

**Now it's time for some Kyle/Sunny fluff. I love them together! Here we go!**

**Sorry for the shortness!**

**Disclaim: SM owns these characters. Not me. But if she's willing to trade Ian for something...oh boy!**

Wanda POV:

Sunny sets the DVD in and then clambers back over to us. She plops down on Kyle's lap and turns to face me.

"I put mine in next, if you don't mind" She whispered to me. I smiled. Kyle looks a little wary.

"Of course I don't mind" I answer happily. Sunny smiles widely then snuggles deeper into Kyle, who doesn't seem to mind at all. I love seeing them together.

Two arms suddenly wrap around my waist and lift me up some, into my Ian's lap. I squirm a bit to get comfy, then lean back against his chest. He tucks my head under his chin and takes a deep breath as the next home movie begins.

*************************Don't mind me I'm a line break!***************************

Sunny POV:

I settle deeper into Kyle's lap as the movie starts. I'm excited about this one, and I hope Kyle will be too.

The screen lights up and a woman's face appears on the screen. My face...or in this case, Jodi's face.

She looks to be about 17 here, maybe a little older. I always think my body is younger than it really is because I'm so tiny in size. Kyle always laughs when I tell him that and just says I'm fun-sized.

"Kyle, what in the heck are you doing?" Jodi asks, throwing what looks like trail mix into her mouth. You can hear younger Kyle laughing behind the camara.

"I'm taking your picture" he answers. She rolls her eyes.

"Your so lying Boyfriend."

You hear Kyle gasp in mock hurt from behind the camera. "Jodi, what would ever make you think I would lie to you babe?" I find a few giggles escaping my mouth from Kyle's reaction.

"One," she says, holding up one finger, "if this was a picture, where's the flash? Two, I know you way to well so don't even go there with me." Her voice sounds so serious but her mouth is smiling so I'm pretty sure she's just teasing him.

The camera then flips and it appears as if Kyle is holding it away from him so I can now see both him and Jodi. They are smiling at each other, gazing into the others eyes, showing nothing but love. I watch as a younger Kyle softly kisses Jodi's lips, and for a second, it makes me kind of sad. I know that Kyle loves me now (even though I'm in Jodi's body) but I can't help but feel a little out of place. I push that feeling down and focus on the good. It was so nice that Wanda was willing to help me find this! Suddenly I start to notice laughter from the people around me, and for the first time see that younger Kyle is sporting an afro before the DVD clicks off. His thick black curly hair was mounded and frizzed out all over his head, on purpose too. When mine does that it's always an accident.

At the sight of Kyle's afro and goofy lovestruck grin, Jared, Melanie and Ian had begun bursting at the seams with laughter. Wanda is currently staring the blank screen, maybe she's confused? I really can't tell. I glance up at Kyle, who is gritting his teeth and glaring at the people beside us.

"You had an afro?" Jamie says loudly, and I feel Kyle grip me a little tighter. He's probably trying to control his temper.

"Shut up!" Kyle booms and I unitentionally flinch. I raise my hand to touch his jaw, and then start to softly rub the rough stubble there. Under my touch I feel Kyle start to relax some. I enjoy being able to help him calm down. But, even though his temper is down, he settles on giving a very pointed glare in our human family's direction.

I tug on his chin some and he leans down to look at me. I raise my head up some and lightly peck his mouth.

"Sorry, I thought it was a sweet moment you might like to remember." I whisper to him. He does a half smile and leans down to kiss me again. As his lips press down on mine, the laughter and talking of my friends fades and I lose myself a little. Too soon though, he pulls back and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"You don't need to be sorry, I liked seeing that." I give him a small smile and think about how for me, it's nothing but a memory. Something I know about, and felt through Jodi's memory, but that I really didn't experience. Kyle reads my thoughtful expression and puts his warm lips to my ear.

"Your upset." he said simply. I look at my hands in my lap.

"I'm not, just a little sad." I wish I would have lied but he always knows when I do so I saw no point.

"About me and Jodi?"

I give a small jerky nod and Kyle pecks my nose.

"You know I loved Jodi, I really did. I still do. But you know what?" I look into his piercing blue eyes.

"What" I say very quietly.

"She's my past, and you...your my present. My future. The one I really love. More than anything." Kyle's not extremely mushy so I love it when he says things like this.

"I love you" I tell him, tucking my head back under his jaw. He takes a deep breath.

"I love you too." he whispers in my hair and I smile.

"Who's ready for the next one?" Wanda says while standing.

"Jeez, who's next in line?" Jared says with a baffled expression.

"Guess you'll see." Wanda replies, giving me a small wink. I smile back as she walks toward the projecter.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I hope you loved it! More coming up soon!**

**Peace out!**

**~Elizem17**


	5. Jared

**Omgosh! I haven't updated this in like...forever. So sorry! **

**Now it's Jared's turn...**

**Disclaim: Steph meyer owns these characters, not me T_T**

_Sunny's POV: Previous Chapter-_

_"Who's ready for the next one?" Wanda says while standing._

_"Jeez, who's next in line?" Jared says with a baffled expression._

_"Guess you'll see." Wanda replies, giving me a small wink. I smile back as she walks toward the projecter._

Wanda POV:

I stuck the dvd with Jared's name scrawled across the case in next. Pushing play, I walked over to Ian and set down beside him. He put his arm around me as the screen lit up.

Suddenly we could see a beach scene. Lots of sand and a dark ocean filled the screen. Everything was dim in light so it must have been after sundown.

A few men ran on screen, laughing and guffawing at who knows what, and holding big buckets full of dark liquid. They were also carrying what appeared to be a couch. They set it down and one of the men waved to the person holding the camara.

"Hey Jared! Set that thing down somewhere and come over here! Were about to light it!" he yelled in a weird sounding voice.

"Alright, hold on!" Jared's voice called deeply, and I could tell younger Jared must have been setting the camara down because the screen quaked and became very blurry for a minute. When it stilled, Jared's face was looking back at us. He had a large smile on his face and his hair was tousled, but his eyes seemed very...unfocused.

"Ookaaay! Lets get this party started!" Younger Jared yelled, right into the camara. What striked me was how weirdly deep and slurred his voice was. Was he tired?

Loud laughter broke my gaze from the movie and over to the people next to me. Melanie's face was gaping and Jared had his face in his hands. Ian and Kyle were almost choking from laughing so hard though. Even Jeb was laughing.

I looked back at the screen and saw that Jared now had a lighter in his hand and two of the other men were pouring some of the dark liquid out of the two gallon sized buckets and onto the couch. Jared then lit the lighter and threw it onto the couch, which immediatly set fire.

Then Jared, and two other guys hopped onto the burning couch and began jumping on it!

"Oh My God JARED! You burned a couch?" Mel screeched at her boyfriend who had his hands up in front of him.

"It was a long time ago Mel, at the end of my senior year! My brothers and I were just having some fun!" Jared said, trying to defend himself.

"Some pretty drunken fun." Kyle pointed out. Jared swung a right hook at Kyle nose but he ducked out of the way at the last minute.

"I can't believe you would do something like that!" Mel said, now more laughing than mad.

"Thats the point Melanie...he was too drunk to know." Ian said laughing.

"Shut up O'shea!" Jared yelled. Mel put her hand on Jared's forearm.

"Come on Jared, no point in getting mad over something you can't remember" she said, her voice cracking up with laughter at the end. Jared just groaned and shook his head.

"Hey look everyone!" Sunny called out, pointing the screen. We all stopped laughing for a second and turned our attention.

Two young men, I'm guessing Jared's brothers, were laughing.

"Okay, were gonna play a little joke our younger brother. Here we go." One of them whispered, as they turned the camara around and started walking down the narrow hall in front of them. They stopped at a door and slowly pushed it opened.

An even younger Jared than the last video, maybe 15 years old, was stretched out on the bed, fast asleep. Before I could watch anymore though, Jared spoke up.

"Oh no! Were not watching this!" he said. I looked up at him.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Yeah...why not Jared?" Mel said suspiciously, raising one eyebrow.

Jared actually blushed. "Umm..it's uh.." he stuttered.

"Okay, now I gotta see this!" Kyle boomed, a large smile on his face.

Jared put his face back in his hands while we all watched intently.

For a few minutes, we watched as Jared's two older brothers put all kinds of stuff on his sleeping younger self. I couldn't really tell what they were doing to him but from the laughing Mel, Kyle, Ian, Jeb and Jamie were already doing it must have been funny. A minute later they backed away from Jared, taking in his whole sleeping form with the camara before yelling his name really loud, making him shoot up off the bed.

Then I busted out laughing with everyone else.

A 15 year old Jared had red lipstick covering his mouth, bright purple eyeshadow on his eyelids and mile long, glittery lashes that made his whole face shimmer. His longer dirty blonde hair was tied into dozens of bows and splattered with glops of neon pink paint. A silky looking scarf was also wrapped around his neck. His expression is what 'took the cake' though. He looked so confused that it made his whole apprance funnier!

I looked over at my friends and Jared's face was tomato red and he looked like he wanted to bury himself in a deep dark hole somewhere, while Mel was practically rolling on the floor from the sight. Kyle and Ian were both about to bust a gut and Jamie was almost crying from laughing so hard. None of us could breathe.

Finally the screen went dark again and we were all gasping for breath.

"Is that the end?" Jared asked quietly lifting his head from out of his hands. Mel stroked his back with one hand.

"Yeah babe, that's it" she said, kissing him hard on the mouth. That seem to make him feel better.

"Not exactly..." Sunny whispered.

"Oh no!" Jared sighed while Kyle exclaimed, "YES!"

"Wonder who's next?" Jamie said quietly.

**Yeah...who's next? I hope ya liked it! I tried to make two since i made two for most everyone. Review!**


	6. Jeb

**Hope you like this! Let's take a little sneek peek into Jeb's life...**

**Disclaim: I don't own...but who else thinks getting ownership of Ian for christmas would be great?**

_Last Chapter:_

_"Is that the end?" Jared asked quietly lifting his head from out of his hands. Mel stroked his back with one hand._

_"Yeah babe, that's it" she said, kissing him hard on the mouth. That seem to make him feel better._

_"Not exactly..." Sunny whispered._

_"Oh no!" Jared sighed while Kyle exclaimed, "YES!"_

_"Wonder who's next?" Jamie said quietly._

Wanda POV:

"Well, Jamie...why don't you go pick one! There's still a couple left!" I said.

Jamie's fist pounded the air. "Yes!" he exclaimed, already bounding towards the projecter, while I heard Jared groan. I crawled over to him and Mel, placing my hand on his shoulder. He glanced down at me.

"Don't worry, I think that's the only one I could find of you. Unless Sunny found more?" We all looked over at her and she blushed, but shook her head no.

"See" Mel said, running her hand through his hair. Jared smiled at her.

Oddly enough, I felt a twinge of pain sting my heart at the sight. I don't love Jared like that anymore, not since Ian came into the picture and I was removed from Mel's body, but still...it was like brushing an old bruise. Just enough pain to make you remember.

Just then a strong, familiar arm wrapped around my waist and was dragging me backwards. One of my body's infernal giggles escaped as my back pressed up against Ian's muscled chest. Tilting my head back, his eyes met mine. All snow, sapphire and ink.

"Lonely?" I questioned playfully. Ian's grin was huge.

"Absolutely" he answered, kissing the tip of my nose. Another giggle and blush from me.

"Alright, alright! Break it up...movie's startin'" Jeb called, making me turn redder. He'd been so quiet I had forgotten he was still in here. How terrible of me.

"Which one did ya pick baby bro" Mel asked Jamie as he came to sit beside her.

"It's a suprise!" he crowed. Mel rolled her eyes and turned to look at the screen as it lit up.

At first, everything was black and all I could hear was like a static noise. It reminded me of when I was still in Mel's body and the cable tv was temporaraily messed up. Then I heard voices coming from the darkness of the screen.

"I wonder...dang..still black...what could be wrong with this thing!" I didn't reconigze the voice but apparently Jeb did. Because he started to chuckle and shake his head.

"Who is that talking?" Mel asked turning at the waist to look at Jeb. "Is that Grandpa Jim?"

"Nah, he was dead long for you was born. That's your daddy before he met you momma...Never was a technical kinda person." Jeb's voice was lighthearted and silly sounding.

"Oh...well, I knew that." Mel chuckled. I smiled and looked back at the screen. Still black, but more voices now.

"Adam, you figured out how'd work that thing yet?" I immediatley knew this voice, Jeb.

"I'm trying, the bulb must be blown or something inside...the screen is black." Adam answered, sounding frustrated.

"Well, hand the daggum thing over then." Jeb's voice commanded, making me smile.

"Fine...see if you can figure it out."

It was quiet for a second, just a rustling sound when Jeb's voice went "Aha!" and a room with burgandy furniture was shown. The camara was twisted around and I saw Adam's face...he looks like an older version of Jamie.

"How'd you do that?" he questioned. The camara swung a bit to the right and showed a clean shaven, non-grayed Jeb. He held up a small, round peice of plastic.

"You forgot to take off the darn len's cap." he laughed, his face lighting up. I heard a small groan that must have come from Adam before the screen went blank.

I set back against Ian's chest, laughing. Looking over at everyone else, they were laughing too. Jamie turned to look at Jeb.

"I can't believe he forgot to take the cap off!" he chuckled. Jeb shook his head.

"Only your dad." he said.

"You look so much different in that video" Ian pointed out. I was thinking that too. Just didn't have the courage to say it.

"Well," Jeb started, running a hand over his bandanna'd head, "I was quite a ladies man back then." That got us all laughing so hard we were practically tearing up.

"Okay, okay, that was kinda short. Ready for the next one?" I asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I am!" Jamie and Kyle answered at th same time.

"I'll put it in then!" Sunny said, standing from Kyle's lap.

"Is this ever going to end?" Jared commented quietly. Mel thumped him.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud!"

**Sorry for the shortness everybody! I've got so many stories to update now that I didn't want to miss this one and skip it accidently! So I had to write this while it was on my mind! I promise the next one will be longer! Review please cause i'm runnin' outta ideas! eek! **

**~Elizem17**


	7. Funny

**Yay! I finally updated *gives self virtual cookie* I've been super busy and it suckks...**

**But here it is! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaim: I OWN THEM ALL! **

**Steph M.- Liar...**

**Me- I thought I tied you up...**

**Steph M.- *sticks tongue out* I own them, not her**

**Me- *pouts***

* * *

Previous Chapter:

_"Okay, okay, that was kinda short. Ready for the next one?" I asked loud enough for everyone to hear._

_"I am!" Jamie and Kyle answered at th same time._

_"I'll put it in then!" Sunny said, standing from Kyle's lap._

_"Is this ever going to end?" Jared commented quietly. Mel thumped him._

_"Don't be such a stick in the mud!"_

* * *

Wanda POV:

"Oh wait Sunny!" I yelled, making Sunny stop in her tracks, her expression confused and a little upset. I felt my eyes widen and I hurried to explain.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, it's just that I forgot this next video is of Doc so we need to see if he wants to watch it too." I explained hastily.

"I'll go get him." Jared volunteered, standing.

"Thank you Jared" I smiled. He smirked back.

As he started jogging toward the entrance to the game room, Melanie got up on her knees and yelled through cupped hands, "And make sure you come back here and don't sneek off to hide! Because I will find you!"

I'm not sure if I heard right but as he slipped through the entrance I could have sworn I heard him say "Drat".

Sunny came back over to us and plopped down softly in Kyle's lap. He kissed her temple and she giggled, a light blush creeping up her tanned face before glancing over at me.

"I went ahead and put it in. I just have to hit play when they get here." She said and I nodded.

"Well," Melanie interrupted, "since I'm sure that my boyfriend will take his sweet time getting back here, why don't we play some more music?"

"Yeah Mel! Anyway, you promised you would teach me that one dance!" Jamie yelled at his sister, getting to his feet.

"That is true" Mel agreed, standing as well. "Oh!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together once.

"Why don't I just teach it to everyone?" She offered as we all stood.

"I don't know Mel, I liked the going-around-in-a-circle dance" I said **(AN- slow dance lol)**

"Me too" Ian agreed, wrapping one arm around my waist. I tried hard not blush.

Mel rolled her eyes and went to start the music up. "You'll like this I promise!" she said, coming to take my hand. She pulled me to the center of the lit gameroom and then stood beside me. Everyone else came to stand around us.

"So, what's this dancin' thing-ga-ma-jig called anyway darlin'?" Jeb asked. Mel laughed "You'll see" as the a medium tempo music began to play.

Suddenly she put her arms out in front of her, palm down. In the next second she flipped one hand palm up, then the other. Keeping a steady beat I watched as she touched her right hand to her left shoulder and her left hand to her right shoulder. Then, placing one hand at a time, she put both hands behind her head. I was confused. She then placed her right hand on the left side of her waist, then the left hand on the right side. Still staying in rhythm with the music she put one hand at a time on her hips. Then she did the strangest thing. She grinded her hips, left to right, while squatting down, before popping back up, turning to her left and repeating this moves all over again. **(Can anyone guess what the dance is?)**

Looking around I saw that everyone else was doing these same motions as well. Was this the dance? I tried to mimick what I saw but it seemed like I was always one step behind everyone else. I felt very silly doing this.

What was even more silly though was watching Kyle and Ian do this odd dance. They seemed to know it quite well and were even making up a move where instead of moving their hips they turned to face each other and did something Jamie once told me was a 'chest bump' instead. But it was always in time with the music. It fasinated me.

I stood and watched them for a good 2 minutes before I saw Doc and Jared walk in. Their eyes widened as they took in the sight. The music stopped a few seconds later and everyone stopped dancing. Mel saw me staring toward the entrance and turned to see who was there. When she saw Jared and Doc I thought she blushed but it was gone so quick I couldn't tell.

Jared then shook his head, while I heard a low chuckle emanating from Doc.

"The macarena...really?"

* * *

**Sorry, this wasn't really a home movie but the next chapter will be Doc's home movie...I just thought this would be funny...especially jared's comment at the end. ^.^**

**Please review! :)**

**~Elizem17**


	8. Doc and a Suprise Ending

**Yes! I'm updating...I feel like such a lazy bum lately about updating all my stuff...senior year is really taking a toll on my time :S**

**I hate to say this but this story is coming to a close. This is the last chapter! I'm sorry and so thankful to all my lovely reviewers and faithful readers! I love you all! Check out my other stories and hopefully upcoming writings!**

**Disclaim: I don't own the characters I'm writing about :C**

* * *

Wanda POV:

"What do you need Wanda? Do you feel alright now?" Doc inquired. I worked hard to hide the blush that creeped up my face as I nodded to Sunny, who hopped over to the projector at once.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. But we're playing home movies and happened to find one of you while getting everyone else's. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you till now! But I wanted to see if you would like to watch it with us." I explained hastily. Doc grinned.

"Sure, sounds like fun" He replied as we all went to settle in front of our homemade screen.

"Yeah...fun" Jared murmured. I saw Melanie elbow him.

"Geez Mel, quit hitting me!" He complained, rubbing the spot she hit.

"Then stop griping!" Mel pointed out, cuddling into his side. I watched as Jared sighed, but wrapped his arm around her none the lest.

Ian pulled my back up against his chest and I felt his warm breath in my ear. "What did Doc mean when he said do you feel alright now?" He asked, placing his large warms hands on my shoulders.

"Oh! It's..uh, nothing. I just had a headache earlier...that's all!" I turned slightly and could tell Ian wasn't convinced, but he seemed to let it go for now. His hands just lightly squeezed and rubbed my shoulders instead. It felt good.

"Okay! It's ready!" Sunny squealed, plopping into Kyle's lap. He kissed her neck and she smiled.

I grinned at them and snuggled back into my Ian's chest as the clip started.

The screen lit up and the back of a 10, maybe 12 year old Doc could be seen. The camera zoomed in on Doc and I could tell that he was working on...something. But I couldn't see what.

The camera then took a side step, and two steps forward so we we're able to see what he was working on. Then Kyle, Jared, Jeb and Ian began laughing.

He was kissing a blonde, blue eyed,

...

...

...

Barbie Doll.

I shifted slightly so I could see Doc and his eyes were wide, while his face was tomato red. I turned my gaze back to the screen when young Doc began speaking and the laughing got harder.

"Oh Eustace! You're sooo handsome! Kiss me again!" Young Doc said in a fake girly voice.

He then cleared his throat and looked the barbie deep in her painted on eyes.

"Lucy, you're too much. But of course I will!"

He then puckered his lips once more and practically ate the whole barbie's face off with his sloppy kiss.

Ian was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes, while his brother was gasping for air from his guffaws. I even found myself giggling. Poor Doc had his face buried in his hands by the time the screen went dark.

After a few moments of unadulterated laughter, we calmed. Ian and Jared both wiped their eyes while Jeb cleared his throat.

"I um..as _fun_ and thankful as I am for that Wanda, I really must be going." Doc said, his face still pink. "I really do need to catch up on some paperwork. So I will see you later." He then stood and walked toward the exit.

"Yeah, don't want to keep Lucy waiting." Kyle mumbled. I think Doc heard him though because his shoulders slumped more and his pace quickened quite a bit. Maybe we shouldn't have showed that...

I felt Ian sigh and I tilted my head up to look at him. He was smiling down at me.

"What a birthday." He sighed, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"You can say that again! Before the world ended all your birthday parties were lame and boring." Kyle added, causing Ian to glare at him.

"Is that it? Are we finished?" Jared asked for probably the tenth time tonight. I grinned at him.

"Yeah..that's it" I said, standing.

Ian and I said goodnight to everyone as they left and we all decided to finish cleaning up tomorrow morning. As Sunny and Kyle passed by, Sunny winked at me. I half smiled in thank you.

Ian streched and then tugged on my hand. I pulled against him and he gave me a look of confusion.

"What is it love?" He asked. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head and motioned for him to stay put while I waltzed over to the projector and hit play. I then flitted back to Ian and wrapped my arms around his middle while looking up at the screen. Ian watched carefully.

Suddenly the screen showed my face now, smiling into the small video camera Sunny had bought on a raid about a week ago.

"Ian, I'm gonna show this to you on your birthday. And hopefully this a gift you'll be happy about. Sunny and Doc said it would be." My screen self said. I watched Ian's expression as a black and gray video came on screen.

A small gray blob was moving around inside a black sack like thing and at the center of the blob was a small thumping white circle.

I saw Ian's expression change from confusion, to unbelief, to laughing, to a look of sheer joy. His sapphire blue eyes locked with mine and a large smile was present on his handsome face.

"Really?" He asked, his voice laced with happiness. I grinned huge and took his hand from my waist and set it right above my naval. I then looked back up at him.

"Yeah...Daddy."

* * *

**Okay! That's it readers! Review and i send lots of virtual cookies too u! :DDDD**


End file.
